Εγκυκλοπαίδεια
Εγκυκλοπαιδεία encyclopaedia , Εγκυκλοπαιδεία, encyclopedia Είναι έντυπη ή ηλεκτρονική συγκέντρωση της παγκόσμιας γνώσης. Ουσιαστικά είναι μια σύνοψη της γνώσης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " Εγκυκλοπαίδεια" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "παιδεία ". Ο όρος εγκυκλοπαίδεια είναι ελληνικός και πηγάζει από τις ελληνικές λέξεις: εγκύκλιος + παιδεία. Ο όρος σε όλες τις γλώσσες προέρχεται από τον Ελληνικό, που κυριολεκτικά σημαίνει "η εν κύκλω προσφερόμενη διδασκαλία" και ο ακριβής τονισμός της στο Μέγα Ελληνικόν Λεξικόν της Ελληνικής Γλώσσης, γνωστό επίσης ως Liddell-Scott είναι εγκυκλοπαιδεία, λέξη που κατά τον λεξικογράφο συνιστά βαρβαρισμό. Ονομασία Γεγονός είναι ότι οι αρχαίοι χρησιμοποιούσαν τον περιφραστικό όρο "εγκύκλιος παιδεία", για να αναφερθούν στον κύκλο των βασικών γνώσεων που έπρεπε να αποκτήσει κάποιος. Την Ελληνιστική Εποχή σχηματίστηκε με συγχώνευση (που αποκαλείται συναρπαγή) νέος όρος "εγκυκλοπαιδεία" με αυτή τη σημασία, τον οποίο όμως οι γραμματικοί θεωρούσαν εσφαλμένο και συνιστούσαν την αρχαιότερη φράση "εγκύκλιος παιδεία". Όπως συχνά συμβαίνει, οι συνταγές των γραμματικών δεν ακολουθήθηκαν και η λέξη βρήκε πεδίο εφαρμογής. Ως αποτέλεσμα, από το ελληνιστικό "εγκυκλοπαιδεία" σχηματίστηκε ο λατ. όρος encyclopaedia, τον οποίο χρησιμοποίησαν κατόπιν οι Γάλλοι διαφωτιστές για να πλάσουν τη λέξη encyclopédie με τη σημασία που σήμερα γνωρίζουμε. Η καινούργια αυτή λέξη επανεισήχθη στα Ελληνικά το 1710 ως προπαροξύτονο ουσιαστικό: εγκυκλοπαίδεια (κατά το σχήμα των ουσ. σε -εια, π.χ. συνέπ-εια, ευγέν-εια, ευσέβ-εια, εντέλ-εια κτλ.). Επομένως, ο προπαροξύτονος τύπος εγκυκλοπαίδεια είναι εξίσου ορθός και έχει ήδη ιστορία τριών αιώνων. Θεματολογία Οι εγκυκλοπαίδειες μπορούν να είναι γενικής φύσης, δηλαδή να περιέχουν άρθρα από θεματικές ενότητες πολλών διαφορετικών γνωστικών πεδίων, (η αγγλική Britannica, η γερμανική Brockhaus και η αμιγώς ελληνική Πυρσός είναι πολύ γνωστά παραδείγματα), ή να εξειδικεύονται σε ειδικά θέματα, (για παράδειγμα εγκυκλοπαίδεια της Ιατρικής, της Φιλοσοφίας, ή του Δικαίου). Υπάρχουν επίσης εγκυκλοπαίδειες που καλύπτουν μια ποικιλία θεματικών ενοτήτων από μια ιδιαίτερη πολιτισμική, έθνική ή ιδεολογική προοπτική, (όπως για παράδειγμα η Μεγάλη Σοβιετική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια, η Ιουδαϊκή Εγκυκλοπαίδεια και η Καθολική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια. Λεξικά Πολλά λεξικά είναι εγκυκλοπαιδικά ως προς τη φύση τους, ιδιαίτερα εκείνα που σχετίζονται με ένα ιδιαίτερο πεδίο (όπως το Dictionary of National Biography, το Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Shipsκαι το Black's Law Dictionary). Εγκυκλοπαιδικά έργα εκδόθηκαν σε ένα μεγάλο τμήμα της ανθρώπινης ιστορίας, αλλά ο όρος εγκυκλοπαίδεια δε χρησιμοποιείτο για έργα τέτοιου είδους έως τον 16ο αιώνα. Το The Macquarie Dictionary: Australia's National Dictionary, έγινε εγκυκλοπαιδικό λεξικό μετά την πρώτη του έκδοση σε αναγνώριση της χρήσης κατάλληλων ουσιαστικών, που σηματοδοτούνταν από το αρχικό κεφαλαίο γράμμα τους, καθώς και λέξεων που προέρχονταν από τέτοια κατάλληλα ουσιαστικά. Μέθοδοι οργάνωσης Υπάρχουν δύο κύριες μέθοδοι οργάνωσης των εγκυκλοπαιδειών: η μέθοδος της "αλφαβητικής τάξης", (τα άρθρα οργανώνονται με αλφαβητική τάξη), ή η οργάνωση βάσει ιεραρχημένων κατηγορίών. Η πρώτη από τις δύο είναι η κοινότερη, ειδικά για γενικά έργα. Ιστορική Αναδρομή Η ιδέα της συλλογής της γνώσης όλου του κόσμου σε μια κοινή στέγη πηγαίνει πίσω στην αρχαία Βιβλιοθήκη της Αλεξάνδρειας και της Περγάμου. Πολλοί συγγραφείς της αρχαιότητας (όπως ο Αριστοτέλης) προσπάθησαν να γράψουν ευρέως για όλη την ανθρώπινη γνώση. Ο σημαντικότερος πιθανώς από αυτούς τους πρώιμους εγκυκλοπαιδιστές ήταν ο Πλίνιος ο Πρεσβύτερος του πρώτου μ.Χ. αιώνα, που έγραψε το Naturalis Historia (Φυσική Ιστορία), μια 37τομο έργο περί του φυσικού κόσμου,ιδιαίτερα δημοφικές στη δυτική Ευρώπη για ένα μεγάλο μέρος της μεσαιωνικής εποχής. Ο κινέζος αυτοκράτορας Τζένγκ-Ζου της δυναστείας των Μινγκ επέβλεψε τη σύνθεση της εγκυκλοπαίδειας Γιόνγκλ, μιας δηλαδή από τις μεγαλύτερες εγκυκλοπαίδειες της ιστορίας, η οποία ολοκληρώθηκε το 1408 και συνίστατο από 11.000 χειρόγραφους τόμους, από τους οποίους μόνον 400 υπάρχουν σήμερα. Από την επόμενη δυναστεία Κινγκ, ο αυτοκράτορας Κιαν Λονγκ συνέθεσε περίπου 4.000 ποιήματα, ως τμήμα μιας βιβλιοθήκης με 4,7 εκατομμύρια σελίδες, χωρισμένη σε τέσσερις κατηγορίες, στις οποίες περιλαμβάνονταν χιλιάδες πραγματείες. Έχει ενδιαφέρον εδώ να συγκρίνουμε τον τίτλο εκείνης της "εγκυκλοπαίδειας" (Παρακολουθώντας τα κύματα στην Ιερή Θάλασσα) με τον σημερινό όρο που καλύπτει το σύνολο της ανθρώπινης γνώσης. Τα πρώιμα έργα της ισλαμικής φιλοσοφίας στον μεσαίωνα περιλάμβαναν έργα που σχετίζονταν με την εγκυκοπαιδική γνώση, και υπήρξε ευρύτατη ανάπτυξη αυτού που αποκαλούμε σήμερα επιστημονική, ιστορική μέθοδος και παραπομπή ή μνεία. Ανάμεσα στα σημαντικότερα έργα περιλαμβάνονται η Εγκυλοπαίδεια της Επιστήμης του Αμπού Μπακρ αλ-Ραζί (Razi|Abu Bakr al-Razi), το Μουτατζιλίτ του Αλ-Κίντι (Al-Kindi), μια γόνιμη απόδοση 270 βιβλίων, και η ιατρική εγκυκλοπαίδεια του Ιμπν Σινά, έργο αναφοράς επί αιώνες. Σημαντικά είναι, επίσης, έργα για την παγκόσμια ιστορία (ή κοινωνιολογία) από τους Ασαρίτες αλ-Ταμπρί (al-Tabri), αλ-Μασουντί (al-Masudi), Ιμπν Ρουστάχ (Ibn Rustah), αλ-Αθίρ (al-Athir) και Ιμπν Κχαλντούν (Ibn Khaldun). Το έργο του τελευταίου, Μουκαντιμάχ (Muqadimmah), περιλαμβάνει οδηγίες για την πρόσληψη των γραπτών αρχείων που είναι εφαρμόσιμες ακόμη και σήμερα. Οι συγκεκριμένοι λόγιοι άσκησαν σημαντική επίδραση στις μεθόδους έρευνας και δημοσίευσης, οφειλόμενη εν μέρει στην ισλαμική πρακτική του ιζνάντ, που έδινε έμφαση στην έρευνα των πηγών και τη σκεπτικιστική αναζήτηση. Ωστόσο, όλα αυτά τα έργα ήταν σπάνια διαθέσιμα στο ευρύ κοινό. Τα χρησιμοποιούσαν εκείνοι που εξειδίκευαν προσέτι την γνώση παράεκείνοι που την ασκούσαν στην πράξη με κάποιες εξαιρέσεις στην ιατρική. Σύγχρονες εγκυκλοπαίδειες Η σύγχρονη ιδέα της έκδοσης μιας γενικής εγκυκλοπαίδειας σε έντυπη μορφή δημιουργήθηκε λίγο πριν τον Denis Diderot και τους Εγκυκλοπαιδιστές του 18ου αιώνα. Αν και ο John Harris συνδέεται συχνά με την θεμελίωση του σύγχρονου τύπου εγκυκλοπαίδειας το 1704 με το Λεξικόν των Τεχνών (Lexicon technicum), ο άγγλος ιατρός και φιλόσοφος Sir Thomas Browne ήταν εκείνος που χρησιμοποίησε ειδικά τον όρο εγκυκλοπαίδεια στον πρόλογο προς τους αναγνώστες για να περιγράψει το έργο του Επιδημική Ψευδοδοχία (Pseudodoxia Epidemica) το 1646. Ο Μπράουνι συστηματοποίησε της εγκυκλοπαίδειά του βάσει του αποδεκτού και αγαπημένου συστήματος ταξινόμησης των κατηγορικών σχημάτων της Αναγέννησης, την περίφημη κλίμακα της δημιουργίας, σύμφωνα με την οποία προχωρά κανείς μέσω μιας ιεραχημένης κλίμακας από το ορυκτό στο φυτικό, στο ζωικό, στο ανθρώπινο, το πλανητικό επίπεδο για να καταλήξει σε κοσμολογικές θεωρήσεις. Η συλλογή αντικρούσεων του Μπράουνι για τα κοινά λάθη της εποχής του ήταν η πρώτη δημοφιλής οικιακή εγκυκλοπαίδεια στην Αγγλία. Η δημοτικότητά της πιστοποιείται από το γεγονός ότι έκανε 5 εκδόσεις και οι 5 αναθεωρημένες και επαυξημένες (η τελευταία το 1672). Το Pseudodoxia Epidemica βρισκόταν στις βιβλιοθήκες πολλών μορφωμένων Ευρωπαίων για όλον τον 17ο αιώνα και τις αρχές του 18ου. Μεταφράστηκε στα Γαλλικά, τα Ολλανδικά, τα Γερμανικά και τα Λατινικά. Ο Ephraim Chambers εξέδωσε το Cyclopaedia το 1723. Η γαλλική μετάφραση του έργου υπήρξε η έμπνευση για το Encyclopédie, πιθανώς την πλέον φημισμένη πρώιμη εγκυκλοπαίδεια, που εκδόθηκε από τους Jean le Rond d'Alembert και Ντενίς Ντιντερό και ολοκληρώθηκε το 1772 σε 28 τόμους με 71.818 άρθρα και 2.885 εικόνες. Η Βρετανική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια (Encyclopædia Britannica) ξεκίνησε αρκετά σεμνά στη Σκωτία με τρεις επανεκδόσεις, από το 1768 έως το 1797. Τα πρώτα χρόνια του 19ου αιώνα η έκδοση των εγκυκλοπαιδειών άνθισε στο Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο, την Ευρώπη και την Αμερική. Στην Αγγλία η Rees's Cyclopaedia (1802- 1819) σημαντική ποσότητα πληροφοριών για τις επιστημονικές και βιομηχανικές καινοτομίες της εποχής. Χαρακτηριτικό αυτών των εικδόσεων υπήρξε η υψηλής ποιότητας εικονογράφηση που έγινε από χαράκτες όπως ο Wilson Lowry και σχεδιαστές σκιτσογράφοι όπως ο John Farey, Jr. Οι εγκυκλοπαίδειες εκδόθηκαν στην Σκωτία, ως αποτέλεσμα του σκωτικού διαφωτισμού, καθώς η εκπαίδευση βρισκόταν σε υψηλότερο επίπεδο στη Σκωτία, από οποιαδήποτε άλλη περιοχή του Ηνωμένου Βασίλειου. Η Βρετανική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια (Britannica) εμφανίστηκε σε διάφορες εκδόσεις ευνοούμενη από το ρεύμα της αποκαλούμενης "λαϊκής εκπαίδευσης" και τις ενέργειες της Εταιρείας για τη Διασπορά της Χρήσιμης Γνώσης, που οδήγησαν στην παραγωγή της Penny Cyclopaedia, μιας εγκυκλοπαίδειας που όπως φαίνεται από τον τίτλο της έβγαινε σε τεύχη (ανάλογο φαινόμενο στην Ελλάδα η εγκυκλοπαίδεια του Πυρσού) και κόστιζε μια πένα, όπως η εφημερίδα. στον 20ο αιώνα, η Britannicaέκανε 15 επανεκδόσεις ενώ εμφανίστηκαν και φτηνές εγκυκλοπαίδειες, όπως η εγκυκλοπαίδεια του Χάρμσγουορθ (Harmsworth's Encyclopaedia)και η Εγκυκλοπαίδεια για τον Καθένα, (Everyman's Encyclopaedia). Οι πιο πρόσφατες εγκυκλοπαίδειες εκτός από τις έντυπες εκδόσεις τους, έκαναν την παρουσία τους και στο Διαδίκτυο σε υπερκειμενική (hypertext) δομή. Οι παραδοσιακές εγκυκλοπαίδειες γράφονται συνήθως από μισθωμένους συγγραφείς, συνήθως άτομα με κάποιο ακαδημαϊκό πτυχίο, κάτι βέβαια που δε συμβαίνει με την Wikipedia. Το πρόγραμμα της Wikipedia ξεκίνησε το 2001 με στόχο να δημιουργήσει μια ελεύθερη εγκυκλοπαίδεια. Οποιοσδήποτε μπορεί να προσθέτει ή να βελτιώσει τα κείμενα, τις εικόνες και τους ήχοους. Τα περιεχόμενά της εκδίδονται με την GFDL άδεια. Έως το 2004 η Wikipedia κατόρθωσε να παράγει πάνω από 1 εκατομμύριο άρθρα σε πάνω από 80 γλώσσες. Οι εγκυκλοπαίδειες αναγκαστικά στηρίζονται στην παρελθούσα γνώση -ιδιαίτερα εκείνη του 19ου αιώνα και των αρχών του 20ου. Για να δημιουργηθεί χώρος για σύγχρονες θεματικές ενότητες, πολύτιμο υλικό ιστορικής αξίας πρέπει ενίοτε να απορριφθεί. Αλλά οι παλαιότερες εγκυκλοπαίδειες σε καμία περίπτωση δε θα πρέπει να παραβλέπονται, ιδιαίτερα όταν χρησιμοποιούνται ως αρχεία των αλλαγών που συνέβησαν στην επιστήμη και την τεχνολογία. Η δομή της εγκυκλοπαίδειας Η εξελισσόμενη φύση της ιεραρχικής δομής της εγκυκλοπαίδειας είναι ιδιαίτερα προσαρμόσιμη σε ψηφιακή μορφή κατάλληλη για CD-ROM ή τον σκληρό δίσκο ενός υπολογιστή. Αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα όλες οι μεγάλες εγκυκλοπαίδειες να στραφούν σε αυτή τη μορφή έκδοσης στα τέλη του 20ου αιώνα. Ψηφιακές εκδόσεις (σε τυπική CD-ROM μορφή) έχουν το πλεονέκτημα της φτηνής παραγωγής και της εύκολης χρήσης και μεταφοράς. Επιπλέον, περιλαμβάνουν πολυμέσα που δεν είναι δυνατόν να συμπεριληφθούν στην έντυπη έκδοση. Επιπλέον, η υπερκειμενική δομή με κατάλληλους συνδέσμους είναι σημαντικό πλεονέκτημα. Οι διαδικτυακές εγκυκλοπαίδειες είναι δυνητικά δυναμικές. Η νέα πληροφορία προστίθεται άμεσα, χωρίς την αναμονή μιας νέας έκδοσης, (κάτι που συμβαίνει με το CD-ROM ή την έντυπη έκδοση). Όλα αυτά βέβαια για εκείνους που έχουν τη δυνατότητα πρόσβασης στο διαδίκτυο. Η πληροφορία σε μια έντυπη εγκυκλοπαίδεια χρειάζεται αναγκαστικά κάποια μορφή ιεραρχικής δομής. Παραδοσιακά η μέθοδος που χρησιμοποιείται, είναι η παρουσίαση της πληροφορίας ταξινομημένης αλφαβητικά, βάσει του τίτλου του άρθρου. Ωστόσο με την έλευση των δυναμικών ηλεκτρονικών μορφών έκδοσης η ανάγκη της προκαθορισμένης δομής δεν είναι αναγκαία. Παρόλα αυτά, όμως, οι περισσότερες ηλεκτρονικές εγκυκλοπαίδειες προσφέρουν ακόμη μια γκάμα οργανωτικών στρατηγικών για τα άρθρα, ανά θεματική ενότητα ή αλφαβητικά. Οι νεότερες στρατηγικές για την κατασκευή εγκυκλοπαιδειών δίνουν έμφαση στην σύμπτωση πολλών πιθανών τρόπων οργάνωσης της γνώσης με τη χρήση μητρών για το συνδυασμό, την αλληλεπίδραση και τη σύνθεση των κειμένων. Αυτή η μετα-εγκυκλοπαιδική προσέγγιση διαθέτει διαμεσολαβητές (interfaces) για την συστηματική ταξινόμηση και σύνθεση των λέξεων, των αριθμών, των ήχων και των εικόνων. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο παράγει συναισθητική (τέχνη) και συγκριτική (επιστήμη) οργάνωση της γνώσης. Κατάλογος εγκυκλοπαιδειών Εγκυκλοπαίδειες και εγκυκλοπαιδιστές πριν το 1700 *Πλίνιου του Πρεσβύτερου Φυσική Ιστορία 77 μ.Χ. Άσκησε σημαντική επίδραση στον Μεσαίωνα. *Κασσιόδωρος Institutiones, AD 560. Πρώτη χριστιανική εγκυκλοπαίδεια. *Αγ. Ισίδωρος της Σεβίλλης (St. Isidore of Seville) Etymologiae, 636 m.X. Χριστιανική εγκυκλοπαίδεια. άσκησε σημαντική επιρροή στον πρώιμο μεσαίωνα. *Fa yüan chu lin, 668 μ.Χ. Βουδιστική εγκυκλοπαίδεια 100 τόμος, που συντέθηκε από τον Tao-shih *''The book of knowledge'', (Adab al-kātib) από τον (Ibn Qutayba) (828-889). Το πρωιμότερο αραβικό έργο που θα μπορούσε να αποκληθεί εγκυκλοπαίδεια. *Πατριάρχης Φώτιος Βιβλιοθήκη (9ος αιώνας). Το πρωιμότερο βυζαντινό έργο που θα μπορούσε να αποκληθεί εγκυκλοπαίδεια. *Hrabanus Maurus, 842. De rerum naturis (Περί της φύσης των πραγμάτων). Προήλθε από το κείμενο του Ισίδωρου. *Λεξικό Σουΐδα (10ος αιώνας) *Bartholomeus de Glanvilla, De proprietatibus rerum, 1240. Η περισσότερο διαβασμένη στην ύστερη μεσαιωνική περίοδο. *Ο Vincent of Beauvais, Speculum Majus, 1260. Η πλέον φιλόδοξη εγκυκλοπαίδεια της ύστερης μεσαιωνικής περιόδου με πάνω από 3 εκατομμύρια λέξεις. *''Yongle Encyclopedia'' (1403-1408). Πρώιμη κινεζική εγκυκλοπαίδεια. *Theodor Zwinger (1533-1588), Theatrum Vitae Humanae, 1588. *Louis Moréri, The Great Historical Dictionary, 1671. *Pierre Bayle, Historical and Critical Dictionary, 1695. *Vincenzo Coronelli, εκδότης της Biblioteca Universale Sacro-Profana αρχές του 18ου αιώνα. Η πρώτη αλφαβητική εγκυκλοπαίδεια. *John Henry Alsted. *John Jacob Hoffman. Εγκυκλοπαίδειες που εκδόθηκαν από το 1700 έως το 1800 *''Lexicon technicum'' (1704) *''Cyclopaedia, or Universal Dictionary of Arts and Sciences'', (1723. *''An Universal History of Arts and Sciences'', (1745). *''Encyclopædia Britannica'', (1771, και τρεις επανεκδόσεις έως το 1800) *''Encyclopædia Perthensis'' (1796-1806, δύο επανεκδόσεις έως το 1816) Γαλλικές εγκυκλοπαίδειες *''Encyclopédie'' (1751-1772) *''Encyclopédie Méthodique'' *Πιέρ Λαρούς (Pierre Larousse), Grand dictionnaire universel du XIXme siècle. *Κλοντ Οζέ (Claude Auge'), Nouveau Petit Larousse Illustre' Γερμανικές εγκυκλοπαίδειες *''Grosses vollständiges Universal-Lexicon'' (1751-1754) *''Conversations Lexikon mit vorzüglicher Rücksicht auf die gegenwärtigen Zeiten'' (1796-1808) Εγκυκλοπαίδειες που εκδόθηκαν από το 1800 έως το 1900 *''Rees's Cyclopaedia'', (1802–1819) *''Encyclopædia Britannica'', (εκδ 4-9 έως το 1900) *''Edinburgh Encyclopaedia'', (1808) *''British Encyclopaedia'', (1809) *''Encyclopaedia Londinensis'', (1810) *''Pantologia'', (1813) *''Encyclopaedia Metropolitana'', (1817–1845) *''Penny Cyclopaedia'' (1833–1846) *''English Encyclopaedia'' (1854–1862, συμπλ. 1869–1873) *''Chambers's Encyclopaedia'' (1860–1868 Εγκυκλοπαίδειες που εκδόθηκαν από το 1900–2000 *''Encyclopædia Britannica'', (εκδ. 10–16 έως το 2000) *''Harmsworth's Encyclopaedia'', (1905; known in the USA as Nelson's Encyclopaedia) *''Everyman Encyclopaedia'', (c. 1910) *''The Children's Encyclopedia'', (1911) *''World Book|World Book Encyclopedia'', (1917) *''Encyclopedia International'', (1963) *''Encarta'', (1993) (ενσωματωμένοπεριεχόμενο από την Funk and Wagnalls) * Encyclopedia of Life Support Systems * Funk and Wagnalls, (1912–2001?) Αμερικανικές εγκυκλοπαίδειες *''New International Encyclopaedia'', (1902) *''Collier's Encyclopedia'', (1951–1952) *''The Nuttall Encyclopaedia'' Ελληνικές Εγκυκλοπαίδειες *''Μεγάλη Ελληνική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια'', Φοίνιξ, 1828-1963 συμπλ. έως το 1965 *''Ήλιος Εγκυκλοπαιδικό Λεξικό'' Γερμανικές Εγκυκλοπαίδειες *''Brockhaus'' (εκδ. 15–20 έως το 2000) *''Meyers Konversations-Lexikon'' (6η εκδ. 1902–1908, 9η (τελική) εκδ. 1971–1979) *''Herders Konversations-Lexikon'' (3η εκδ. 1902–1907, 5η εκδ. 1952–1956) Θρησκευτικές εγκυκλοπαίδειες *''Jewish Encyclopedia'', (1901–1906) *''Encyclopedia Judaica'' *''Catholic Encyclopedia'', (1913) *''Schaff-Herzog Encyclopedia of Religious Knowledge'', (1914) *''Encyclopedia of Mormonism'', (1992) *''Orthodox Encyclopedia'', (Serbe) *''Encyclopedia of Islam'' Ρωσικές Εγκυκλοπαίδειες *''Μεγάλη Σοβιετική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια]'' Εγκυκλοπαίδειες που εκδόθηκαν από το 2000 και εντεύθεν *Wikipedia, (2001 και εντεύθεν) *Everything2 *Open Site, (2002 και εντεύθεν) *Livepedia *''Gran Enciclopedia Planeta'' (2004, Ισπανία) Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Sciencepedia *Βικιπαίδεια *Livepedia Βιβλιογραφία * Robert Collison, Encyclopaedias: Their History Throughout the Ages, 2nd ed. (New York, London: Hafner 1966) * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Μακρύς κατάλογος λεξικών και εγκυκλοπαιδειών (τελ. αναθ. Νοέμβριος 1999) *CNET's encyclopedia meta-search (includes Wikipedia) *Shopperpedia.com (a Shopper's Encyclopedia). Definition at shopperpedia *Encyclopedia Systematica-Wiki *